


Pup Flup毛球危机

by Glacier



Series: The Associates危险关系 [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 狗 男 男, 黑帮AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles想要条狗。Erik没那么容易被说服。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pup Flup毛球危机

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pup Flup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251413) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



世界上几乎没有什么东西是Erik会拒绝Charles的。Charles想要去公园散步，Erik就会放下手中的任何事带他出门。Charles想要纽约红牛队每个队员的亲笔签名，Erik就会每次练习赛都偷偷溜去，直到全部到手。Charles想要听歌剧，Erik就会翻个白眼，不满地哼唧，假装自己备受煎熬但还是会去，哪怕只是为了Charles在结束之后授予他的、充满感激和爱意的一吻。自从Charles走进他的生命，Erik觉得自己已然忘记该如何说不。

但有一个东西，Erik绝对不愿意接受它出现在他们的房子里，那就是，一只狗。

“看哪，”Charles在晚饭后说，对他摇晃着一堆动物收容所的小册子。“这些狗狗需要找家！”  
Erik站在厨房里，弄了一点点奶油到自己的咖啡里，又往Charles的茶里面加了一些糖。“这些狗会在别的地方找到家的。”

“别这么没心肝。这些收容所都有自己的网站，我们可以在上面看看那些等待被领养的狗狗找破案。当中有一些真的相当可爱。我相信我们一定能找到一只喜欢的。”  
“我不想要狗，”Erik一边把两杯饮料端到客厅，一边坚定地说。他瞥了一眼电视，知道Charles又开始看罪案节目了——屏幕上是《犯罪心理》，声音调得很低，显示着字幕。

“你从来没想过要一只狗吗？”Charles问，把他穿着袜子的双脚从茶几上挪了下来，让Erik通过。他膝上搁着笔记本电脑，Erik瞟到他正在播放一大群柯基跑来跑去的视频。“甚至当你还是个小孩子的时候也不想？”  
Erik把茶递给他，然后坐在他的身边。“狗很臭。会掉毛。还会到处拉屎。”  
“那是在没有接受训练的情况下。而且我保证我会在他便便后清理干净的。或者是她。”

Erik手一挥，调高了电视的音量。“你到底为什么想要养狗？之前从没听你提起过。”  
“这个嘛，我觉得这会让我们的房子更有家的感觉。伴侣们总是会一起养狗。再说——”他把电脑转向Erik能看到的方向。“——看看他们多让人难以抗拒啊。”  
Erik看了一眼。Charles选择的大部分看上去都是一些癞皮笨蛋，说不定有跳蚤，还有烦人的坏习惯，比如在地摊上撒尿或者是乱咬家具。没有一个看上去是吸引人的。即便Charles那充满期待的笑容也无法改变令他的想法动摇分毫。

大概是听见了他脑中的想法，Charles哼了一声，把电脑拉回自己的膝盖上。“冷酷无情。”  
Erik用胳膊环住了Charles的肩膀，把他拉近怀里，然后又调高了一点音量。“如果你真的想要个宠物，我们可以去买条鱼。”  
“太感谢您了，”Charles干巴巴地说。“我只要自己想要的。”

他那晚没有再提起这个话题，但Erik发现他把动物收容所的网址加入了收藏夹。真棒啊，Erik在心里对自己说，在脑海中挖起了战壕。这会是一场旷日持久的战役。

 

**

“我有东西要给你看，”两天之后，当Erik回到家的时候，Charles大声宣布。Erik正脱下自己的外套，Charles把自己的电脑搬了过来，放在门廊的桌子上。  
“就不能等我脱完鞋再说吗？”  
“只要花五分钟。”Charles回应，啪地按了一下空格键。一行彩虹效果的艺术字优美地出现在屏幕上，写着“为什么我们需要一只狗，PPT作者Charles Xavier。”

“你做了个PPT？”Erik难以置信地问。他感觉既可笑又忍不住因为这个话题而皱起眉头。  
“我有一系列的作战计划，这只是第一步。”Charles又按了一下空格，出现了一张标题是“有益健康”的页面，显示出一张详细的表格，描述了有没有狗对于生活水平的不同影响，甚至还引用了一段文献。

压抑住喉头的叹息，Erik认命地开始接受讲座。

无需说明，这绝对花了不止五分钟，他们用差不多半小时的时间站在走廊里，争论是否要养一只脏兮兮、流口水、智力欠缺的生物，以及优缺点。这场辩论事实上变得相当激烈，直到他们走进卧室的时候还没结束，Erik简直不敢相信他们俩居然要为了这码事而进行angry sex了，不过说真的即使房子着火了他也不会停下。

事后，他们俩气喘吁吁而筋疲力尽地躺在床的两边，Charles不满地咕哝，“为什么我们不能养狗？如果你真的那么讨厌的话，我只让他睡我这边床好了。”  
“狗绝对不许睡在床上，”Erik打断他。“再说根本不会有一只狗。”  
“连小小的一只都不行？我承认，我其实想要只大的，但如果你想的话，我们养一只博美也行。”

Erik脑海中勾勒出一只小博美犬在自己脚跟乱吠，简直想踢它一脚，即使这只是想象中的画面。“我们不会养一只小狗。”

“那养只大的怎么样？”Charles俯到床边，拿出一个小纸箱子。里面是一大堆等待领养的狗狗照片，令Erik相当惊恐。“这只叫Tucker，他长得很可爱。这张傻乎乎的脸简直能迷住一条蛇。这只是Gregor，和孟德尔一样的名字。看看他，Erik！他真完美！”  
Erik瞪着他指的那张照片。一只丑丑的棕色大狗回瞪着他，舌头伸得长长的露出傻笑，软趴趴的耳朵半立起来。  
“不要吗？”Charles说，仔细地观察着他的表情。“没关系的，我还有其他八只备选。”

为了某些难以解释的原因，Erik居然真的开始研究起这些资料，而Charles窝在他身边指着自己喜欢的那些。过了一会儿，一个自从Charles开始和他同居之后就不断浮现在他脑海的念头又冒了出来：他的生活怎么会变成了这样，以及他该如何叫停。因为自己热爱动物的男友，讨厌动物的他不得不阅读浩如烟海的领养狗狗的资料，这种事他可不愿意在自己的职业犯罪生涯上添上一笔。事实上，他真希望直接删除掉这笔记录，然后他们可以收起纸箱假装这一切都没有发生过。

当然了，Charles并不这么想。“Tricksy是只漂亮的狗，但她有点情绪化，”他趴在床上检视资料，沉思着说。“Duke怎么样？”  
Erik私下觉得这个名字倒是可以接受的，但他并不喜欢这只狗。“它有点儿……骨瘦如柴。”  
“他当然这样。他是流浪狗，收容所并没有能力供他们一天吃四顿。我会把他放在‘或许’那一栏里面。”  
到目前为止，他把每一只狗都放在了“或许”那一栏，即使Erik已经否决了全部。Erik有些担心，会不会有一天当他回到家，发现有十四只狗窝在他的家里因为Charles没办法只选择一只。

“那么……”Charles在他面前挥了挥一张照片。“……Flora如何？”  
“我不会养一只叫Flora的狗，”Erik发牢骚，拍开了那张纸。他浏览了一眼剩下的资料，拿起一张看上去能咬断人腿的大黑狗照片，然后他读出它的名字，皱起了眉头。“Old Dan.什么怪名字。”  
“这是来源于《Where the Red Fern Grows》这本书。”  
“我当然知道这本书。但这个名字糟透了，书里面这只狗死了。”  
Charles的额头皱了起来。“这个名字让人想起勇气还有忠诚。不要只想坏的一面嘛。”

“我们才不要养一只在书里被人写死的狗，”Erik波澜不惊地说，把那一张纸放在旁边。下一只狗是只杜宾犬，说实话长得还挺好看，而且属于Erik也许能够容忍的少数犬种之一。  
Charles激动地坐直了。“那只是我最喜欢的。我的头号选择。”  
Erik皱了皱鼻子。“她的名字叫Rosie。不要。”  
“但，Erik，她真的很完美。看看她多漂亮。她是纯种的，刚刚两岁，经受过训练，还会不少小招数。她一开始看上去可能有点不理人，但一旦你让她闻闻你的手然后她就变成甜心……我……”

Erik定定地看着他。过了一会儿，Charles不好意思地承认，“我上周去了收容所。三次。”  
Erik心一沉，意识到自己已经溃不成军。“别告诉我你已经买了项圈。”  
“还没有。但如果看到我们的亚马逊购物车里全是宠物用品请不要惊讶。”  
Erik不爽地叹息了一声，揉皱了手里的宣传单朝Charles的脸上一扔。“好吧。行。我们要养狗了。”

Charles把他拉回床上，在他身上落下无数个吻。“你是最棒的，你知道吗？最棒的。”  
“你最好铭记在心，”Erik抱怨，但他现在没空生气，因为Charles的双手正四处游走，再说了，拥有一个想要养狗的男朋友也不算是世界上最糟糕的事情。他不得不承认，Charles的喜好总是十分简单，又不奢侈，这总让Erik想要更宠坏他一点。

“所以，”Charles把Erik全身吻了个遍，喘不过气地说，“我可以明天预定所有东西，然后周末一起去收容所接Rosie。哦，Erik，你一定会非常爱她。她很漂亮，又友好，而且她会很喜欢跟我们睡在……不是床上。”  
“睡在不是床上，”Erik干巴巴地重复。“挽救得真巧妙。”  
Charles大笑起来，吻了他的脖子，而Erik开始不情愿地在脑海里写下一堆基本规则。

 

**

项圈在星期三收到，因为Charles一如既往地没耐心，选择了两天加急的快递。随着项圈一同而来的还有一盒咀嚼玩具，一个飞盘，一只狗碗，还有一条闪瞎狗眼的绿色牵引绳。Erik无语地检视了这堆东西，然后捡起那只项圈仔细观察。是用高品质的皮制成，正是那种Charles不会思虑过多的轻度奢侈，上面的小标牌已经雕刻上了Rosie的名字以及他俩的住宅电话。  
“这是你订制的吗？”Erik问。“从亚马逊买的？”  
“我或许稍微改变了一点想法，选了间专业定制的店，”Charles咧嘴笑着回答。他把为狗狗买的网球试验性地丢向走廊，听着它弹到了他们卧室门附近。“啊哦。”

“让我猜猜，狗碗也已经被雕刻上名字了是吗，”Erik问，一边伸手去拿。  
“不。我其实希望由你来做。领养Rosie像是我们俩人的一个项目，彼此都得贡献一点儿力。”Charles朝他投来胜利的一笑。“你能不能再在她名字旁边刻朵玫瑰花呢？会很迷人的。”  
“我不做迷人的事情，”Erik抱怨，但他还是照做了，Charles欣喜若狂，尽管ROSIE名字里的E刻得有点歪歪扭扭，旁边那朵小玫瑰也不太对称。Charles胡乱地亲了他一阵，把所有东西收进一个盒子里，搬进了他们的卧室。

过了一会儿，Erik找了一张纸，用他们埃菲尔铁塔形状的磁铁贴在冰箱门上。“规章制度，”他在纸头的顶端写道，“第一条：狗不许进卧室。”

**

在接下来的两天内，Charles一直在谈论他们的狗。Erik已经开始觉得要窒息了，而这只该死的动物甚至还没有进入他们的家门呢，但他已经有好一阵子没有见到Charles如此彻底地因为某件事而激动了，他并不想破坏Charles的兴头。所以他给Charles买了关于训练狗的书、狗玩具、甚至是一件狗狗的小毛衣；因为管它呢，既然他已经要领养一只叫做ROSIE的狗，他就要做足全套。

他还买了一本关于训练狗如何守护家园的小册子，于工作空闲的时候在办公室里读了起来，忽略了Azazel挑起的眉毛。“你不需要一只看家狗，”俄国佬不解地强调。“还是说你不再信任我能够保护你的安全了？”  
“Charles想要一只狗，”Erik只说了这一句，而Azazel随即乐坏了地露出了然于心的笑容。Erik气呼呼地把他赶出去，这只让Azazel笑得更欢了。

周六，他被喊去皇后区办事，于是Charles一个人去动物收容所。“在你到家之前我就会把她安顿好，”他一边整理Erik的领带一边欢快地说，“祝你工作顺利，亲爱的，如果有需要的话打电话给我。”  
他的口气就像是“不管任何事都别打扰我，因为我就要去接我们神奇的狗狗回家了我不会接电话的”所以Erik只是亲了下他的脸颊，接受自己将一整天听不到Charles消息的现实。

他花了整个上午和Alex巡视他们领地里的部分街道，评估周围的环境。他的领地边界最近都很平静，这既令人安心又有些怪异：他已经习惯了小磕小碰的日子，当街道完全平静的时候他反而有些担心。这感觉与其说是长期的和平，倒不如说更像是暴风雨前的宁静。

这一天波澜不惊地过去了，Erik在五点起身回家，试着猜测Charles已经让Rosie上了几次沙发。如果回到家发现Charles和Rosie一人一狗窝在床上，他也绝对不会惊讶。他已经准备好被烦死了。

但当他打开门的时候，一切都十分寂静。没有狗叫声，没有欢笑，也没有什么东西被某只热情过剩的狗撞到的声音。Erik施展开自己的能力，感应到Charles正坐在书房的电脑前。他也能感觉到项圈被搁在茶几上，冷冰冰的。

他脱掉外套，走过门厅，站在了书房门口。“Hey。”  
“Hey，”Charles没有抬头。根据他手里的红笔判断，Charles是在改试卷，这是他通常喜欢在床上做的事情。Erik瞥了一眼他的脚边，然后环视整个书房。

“Rosie在哪？”他困惑地问。  
“有人昨天把她领养走了，”Charles语调平板地说，一只手在键盘上敲打着什么。“我以为我已经预定了她，但在档案方面出了点差错，于是昨天她被人带走了。”

Erik的心沉了下去。用枪指着他，他也不会退缩；恐吓要残忍地杀了他，他甚至可能会微笑，但像这样被迫听着Charles那勉强掩饰的失望语气，他想要将Charles紧紧拥入怀中，还想冲出门去射击肇事者的膝盖骨。他痛恨看到Charles难过的样子。

“有没有什么申诉的办法？”他问。“像是争夺监护权的那种？”  
“她是只狗，Erik。这不像是领养个孩子什么的。你不能为了所有权而上诉——或者是坚持说收容所搞错了。他们也没有任何办法。她去了一个新家，就是这样了。”  
Erik走到他身边，低下身子亲吻他的下巴。“你还好吗？”  
“嗯，还好，”Charles说，但Erik能够通过推荐肌肤相触的地方感受到他的痛苦；Charles的能力总是会流露出一点点，当他失落得没法集中精力的时候。“还有很多狗可以领养呢。”

但Rosie的项圈就在桌上，不是吗。Rosie的碗就静静地放在厨房那里。  
“我真的没事，”过了片刻，Charles说。“我马上就能改完了，然后我们一起吃碗饭。泰式？”  
“我去拿外卖单，”Erik回答，在走开之前又吻了一下他的耳朵。

他们吃了晚饭之后看了会儿电视。这是个闲散的、安静的室内夜晚，在他们上床睡觉之前，Charles把项圈和所有的玩具都放回了纸盒里，推到了门厅的柜子里。  
“我们可以再找一只狗，”当他们上床的时候，他说。“或者我们养一只小狗，给她起名Rosie。”

“你真的没事吗？”Erik问。  
Charles关灯躺下了。沉默了一会儿之后，他叹了口气承认道，“我真的，真的很想要她，Erik。我们会成为很好的朋友的。但或许这样最好；反正你也不想要养狗。也许过几年再说吧。”

他的失望情绪溢到了Erik脑中和全身，但Erik一句话也没说。他只是将Charles抱紧了一点儿，掩饰心中同样涌起的一丝失望。

**

“你今天没有再看关于狗的书了，”当Erik在自己的办公桌坐下，检查Finnegan账户的时候，Azazel开玩笑地问，“Charles终于厌烦这个话题了？”  
“有人把他想要的狗领养走了，”Erik愤怒地低吼，试着忽略头痛的感觉。他十分确定Charles不是故意把这感觉传给他的，但Charles的难受情绪显然侵入了他的脑海并且深植于此，忧郁地悸动着。

Azazel从胸腔挤出一道低沉的、不满的哼声。“这烂透了。”  
这总结的很好。

然后Erik想起，我他妈可是个黑帮老大。连这种事情都没办法解决？  
他抬起头，开口，“叫Alex过来。”  
Azazel消失了。没过几十秒，他又拖着Alex出现了，后者抱怨起来，“我其实就在楼下，你可以直接喊我上来。”  
“我有个任务交给你，”Erik对他说。“极其重要。”

Alex挺直身板，立刻严肃起来。“好的，老大。”  
“是为了Charles，”Azazel补充，Alex的紧张姿态立刻像个泄了气的皮球一样漏掉了。  
“哦，为了Charles，”Alex露出了轻松的微笑，“当然，是什么事？”  
Charles真的已经把Erik的所有手下都掌控在自己小小的手心里了，Erik挫败地叹了口气。他真的应该阻止Charles给大家买午饭、还有早晨带咖啡过来的。  
“有一只叫Rosie的狗，”Erik开口，Alex爆发出一阵大笑。

**

他那天晚上到家很晚，Charles已经睡着了。Erik直截了当地打开灯把他摇醒，尽管Charles睡眼惺忪地咕哝，“Erik，别闹，我明天早晨要早起上班呢。怎么了？”  
“我要给你看样东西。”  
“已经夜里两点了，你到底——”  
“别读我的脑子，”Erik严厉地要求，一边把Charles拽下床。“我能感觉到你准备读我。快过来。”  
他一等到Charles穿上拖鞋就把他扯到客厅，往大门走去。  
“上帝啊，冷死了，Erik，我们到底——”

不出所料地，Rosie开始从Erik的车子后座上吠叫起来，而Charles睁大了双眼。“Erik，那是——？”  
“独一无二的那只，”Erik回答，看着Charles冲向汽车忍不住露出微笑。他一挥手打开了车门，Rosie跳了出来，立刻扑到了Charles身上，而Charles正试图一边抱住一边抚摸她。

“哦，我的上帝，我不敢相信你把她带来了，”Charles仓皇地说。“我还以为她——他们告诉我——”他突然僵住了。“Erik，请别告诉我这只狗是你从某个可怜的孩子手里抢来的。”  
“带走他的是个女孩，她只是因为一个人住而需要只狗保护他，”Erik说，因为Charles此刻爱慕的眼神而有些洋洋得意。“我让Alex给了她另一只狗。都搞定了。”

“我不敢相信我们真的得到了她。看看她，她多漂亮……”Rosie用后腿直立起来，舔着Charles的脸和脖子，让Charles不禁莞尔。“Erik，我们去把项圈拿来。把她的碗拿出来喂她。我猜她一定饿坏了。你饿吗，乖女孩？你坐车坐了多久呀？过来，亲爱的，我们给你弄些吃的。”  
“我之前喂过她了，”Erik告诉他，为他俩打开门。Rosie小跑着穿过客厅，一路嗅着每一样东西，爪子在木地板上擦过发出响声。“她现在可以喝点水好好休息了。”  
“我把她的窝拿过来，”Charles欢快地去做了。

但接下来的两个小时他一直和她在地板上嬉戏，直到Erik终于成功哄他上床，关上卧室门之后，Rosie坐在外面发出哼哼唧唧的声音。  
“我就不应该弄来这只狗，”Erik恶狠狠地说，试图把脑袋埋进枕头。  
“她只是难过又孤独，”Charles在黑暗中说，坐了起来。他听上去也有点难过和孤独，令Erik几乎花了两秒钟嫉妒起那只狗来，但随即告诉自己这太荒谬了，嫉妒一只狗。“才刚到一个新地方会很害怕的。她今晚不能跟我们一起睡吗，Erik？”

世界上几乎没有什么东西是Erik会拒绝Charles的，而很显然，让狗睡在床上这件事他同样不会拒绝。早晨他醒来的时候，Rosie四仰八叉地躺在他俩中间，枕头上还有口水，但当他坐起身望见Charles搂着他们的狗、满足地打着呼噜的样子，他真的没有什么可介意的。

**Author's Note:**

> lofter：http://glacieryi.lofter.com/  
> SY：http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-127923-1-1.html


End file.
